


stay low, stay close

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate universe - Mafia, Attempt at Humor, Everyone is mentioned, Fighting, Gen, Minor Character Death, basically changgu gets in a fight and hui kills the dude, its not as serious as it sounds trust me, universe typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Changgu hates fights, but thankfully his family is there for him when he needs them.
Relationships: OT9
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	stay low, stay close

**Author's Note:**

> okay so in the newest jack pod ep hui said he couldnt stand by if someone punched one of his members so my mind took that idea and ran with it sorry
> 
> i wrote this in a haze and couldnt stop so sorry if its incoherent <3

Changgu hated fights.

He was by no means a pacifist, his line of work far from “peaceful”, but he still hated fights. He hated the fast movements and lack of thought put behind every punch. He especially hated the ache that came afterwards, lasting up to a week depending on how much he got his shit kicked in.

Needless to say, he tried to avoid them as best as he could. Sometimes, though, they just couldn’t be avoided.

Just like how sometimes a right hook to the jaw couldn’t be avoided.

He shook his head, trying to forget about the pain that shot through his skull when the punch landed. All he could do was duck as another punch was aimed at his head and try to jab into the guy’s stomach.

The job had gone a bit awry, leaving Changgu in his current situation. Just a simple drug deal that turned into a scuffle when the other party tried to short them on cash. He was lucky Wooseok noticed the missing grands before they left or else Hwitaek would rip them both a new one.

Remembering his accomplice, Changgu glanced around the dark alleyway to try and find him. The tall bastard probably booked it back to the car down the street where Hui and Yanan were waiting. As much as Changgu hated fights, Wooseok absolutely _loathed_ them.

Whatever. He would have to deal with the bastard trying to cave his face in before he could nag Wooseok.

Changgu tried to dodge as best as he could, but still took a few hits to his arms and sides. He was a shit fighter, Hongseok and Yuto more apt to deal with these kinds of situations, but neither of them were here, leaving Changgu to try and recall the short lessons he got from them.

Stay low, hit with the first two knuckles, follow through. Other than that, Changgu was practically flying by the seat of his pants. This guy was definitely on the offense, though, Changgu knew that much. He threw wide punches and short jabs.

Changgu tried to duck again when he saw the guy go for another punch, but was too late. He caught a knuckle to the temple, making his vision go black for a moment and the world spin around him. He tried to make his own attack while he could, while he was still standing, but he missed. Instead, the knuckle of his pinky met something hard with all the force of his punch, and a shock of pain vibrated up his arm.

A fist made contact with his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him sprawling. His arms and ass took most of the fall, but his brain was still rattled from the blow to the head. He tried to get up, but pain shot through his hand when he put pressure on it. Fuck, it was probably broken or fractured.

The guy had a smug grin as he loomed over Changgu. He saw the glint of a gun behind the guy’s jacket, and Changgu swore at himself for not bringing his own firearm. Then again, this _was_ just supposed to be a normal drug deal.

The guy looked like he was going to say something snarky, but before he could so much as open his mouth, a shout rang across the alleyway.

“ _Hey fucker_!”

Both Changgu and the guy turned to look at the noise. All Changgu could make out were three familiar silhouettes.

“Say hi to your mom for me.”

And the next thing Changgu knew, a gunshot echoed and the guy fell over, a bullethole going right through his skull.

Hwitaek, Yanan, and Wooseok walked into the alleyway. Hwitaek’s gun was still drawn, sharp eyes looking out for any other threat. When his quick sweep came back with nothing, he holstered it and cooly walked to the dead body, spitting on it in disgust.

“Say hi to your mom for me?” Yanan asked. He gave Hwitaek a judgemental look as he knelt next to Changgu, medkit already open.

Hwitaek quickly dropped his cool mafia boss façade, turning to pout at Yanan. “ _What_? I thought it was a pretty cool line!”

Changgu watched in amusement as Yanan tsked and pulled out some antiseptic to clean the cuts and scrapes Changgu had acquired. He hissed at the sting, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his hand.

“It was pretty lame, hyung,” Wooseok said, “this isn’t, like, Die Hard or something.”

Changgu laughed and asked, “Have you even _seen_ Die Hard?”

Wooseok sniffed and looked away. “No, but it seems like the kind of movie to have cheesy lines like that.”

“It wasn’t that cheesy!” Hwitaek protested.

Yanan ignored their banter, focusing more on wrapping Changgu up. He frowned at Changgu’s swelling hand and bruising jaw. “We have splints at home, but I don’t think it’s broken,” he told Changgu when he was done inspecting his hand.

He helped Changgu to his feet and all but carried him when they started toward the car. Hwitaek and Wooseok were still bickering, going on about which action film had the worst script. Thankfully, they were paying enough attention to follow them. Wooseok grabbed the two briefcases, one filled with money and another filled with cocaine.

The body was left more or less where it fell. Hwitaek might have kicked it “accidentally”, muttering about “messing with his family” before they left for the car. Wooseok was already on the phone with Shinwon, telling him to send Jinho and Hyunggu over for cleanup.

Changgu just let Yanan support his weight and made a mental note to ask Hongseok and Yuto for a few more fighting lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> also um im taking suggestions now for my [ot10 series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927402) so if u have an idea u can comment them here, on one of the fics, or send me an ask on my tumblr mwah <3


End file.
